Height
by chikazu
Summary: Hal baru yang dibenci Fang pada Boboiboy? Tinggi sang bocah- ah, bukan, pemuda bertopi yang menjulang beberapa senti di atasnya. / BBBF, MiddleSchool!AU, Don't Like Don't Read!


Fang tidak suka jika orang-orang membandingkannya dengan Boboiboy. Mereka akan bilang bahwa Boboiboy lebih tampan darinya, lebih kuat darinya, lebih ramah darinya, lebih bisa diandalkan darinya, dan masih banyak lagi. Namun, mau bagaimana pun, ada satu hal yang tidak bisa disangkal orang-orang.

Tinggi badan Boboiboy tidak mencapai dirinya. Alias, si bocah bertopi dinosaurus itu lebih pendek dari Fang.

Itu membuat Fang merasa senang. Sekalipun ia tahu benar bahwa bukan itu saja yang ia miliki dan tidak dimiliki Boboiboy, namun hanya itu yang bisa diakui oleh orang-orang. Karena, _well_, kelihatan banget lah.

Atau... itu setidaknya dulu, saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Sekarang...

"Fang! Tunggu, dong!"

Suara khas si bocah—ah, bukan, pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu menyebut namanya, membuat Fang berbalik dengan agak malas dan terpaksa mendongakkan kepala supaya bisa memandang wajah teman sekelasnya sejak SD itu.

Sekarang... lehernya sering pegal hanya untuk saling tatap dengan Boboiboy.

Boboiboy yang sekarang memiliki selisih sepuluh senti _lebih tinggi_ darinya.

* * *

.

**Height**

A BoboiBoy fanfiction by Chikara Az

BoboiBoy © Animonsta Studios

This fanfiction © Me

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : BL/sho-ai, possibly OOC, semi-Canon, MiddleSchool!AU

Don't Like Don't Read!

Enjoy~

Hal baru yang dibenci Fang pada Boboiboy? Tinggi sang bocah- ah, bukan, pemuda bertopi yang menjulang beberapa senti di atasnya.

.: :.

* * *

"Hei." Sapa Fang seadanya. Panjang umur, Fang baru saja mengutuki tinggi badan Boboiboy dan orangnya langsung muncul.

"Heheh. Kelasmu sudah ulangan fisika?" Boboiboy menyamakan langkah dengan Fang yang melanjutkan berjalan. Fang menghela napas. Bukan jarang mereka berjalan bersama menuju sekolah, karena rumah keduanya memang searah, namun Fang tetap saja tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa risih ketika memasuki lingkungan sekolah dengan temannya ini.

"Sudah." Fang menjawab pendek.

"Umm, kelasku baru akan ulangan hari ini. Kebetulan, pelajarannya sehabis istirahat..."

Tahu apa yang akan datang, Fang menatap tajam rivalnya itu. Uh, lehernya tak pernah terbiasa untuk mendongak lama-lama. "Lalu?"

Boboiboy mengeluarkan jurus "ekspresi-minta-uang-raya"-nya yang sudah paten sejak SD itu. Jurus yang hingga sekarang mampu membuat banyak orang tak bisa mengelak. "Bisa ajari aku saat istirahat? Aku sama sekali gagal paham dengan pelajaran fisika..."

Namun Fang tak akan menyerah begitu saja pada ekspresi itu.

"Ha? Tidak mau. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan penggemar yang mengejarmu sampai ke kelas saat istirahat itu." Desisnya.

"Kayak yang kau tidak punya penggemar saja." Boboiboy cemberut.

"Penggemarku tahu sopan santun. Mereka hanya menyapaku tiap aku lewat, tidak sampai menjerit-jerit tak keruan memintaku untuk kencan dengan mereka." Balas Fang sarkastis. "Lagipula kau seharusnya segera mencari seseorang agar tidak dikejar ke sana ke mari oleh gadis-gadis itu."

"Aku sudah ada kau. Tidak perlu lah." Boboiboy mengangkat bahu.

"Tidak lucu ah. Aku bukan _bodyguard_-mu tahu." Fang mengernyitkan dahi, lalu menghela napas lagi. "Baiklah. Aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi kita akan belajar di perpustakaan, oke? Di sana pasti _fangirls_-mu tak akan macam-macam."

Boboiboy mengangguk cepat. Ekspresi cemberutnya segera digantikan ekspresi ceria. "Begitu dong! Siap, deh. Nanti akan kujemput kau di kelasmu!"

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Terserah lah."

.

.: :.

* * *

Fang tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan dirinya tumbuh dengan lambat. Saat memasuki tahun kedua sekolah menengah pertama, ia mengukur tingginya dan mendapat angka 169. Dan di awal tahun ketiganya, ia mengukur lagi dan angkanya berubah sedikit menjadi 171.

Sementara Boboiboy bilang tingginya 182 terakhir kali ia mengukurnya.

Oh—selisih tingginya dengan Boboiboy ternyata 11 senti, bukan 10.

Ini membuat Fang bertambah frustrasi.

Apa sih yang dimakan si pemuda yang dapat berpecah menjadi tiga itu? Coklat panas Tok Aba kah? Atau jangan-jangan bukan karena faktor makanan, melainkan karena olahraga?

Memikirkannya membuat Fang sakit kepala.

Kini, selain memiliki tinggi yang di atas rata-rata, Boboiboy pun punya paras yang tampan dan bisa membuat para gadis terkagum-kagum saat melihatnya. Apalagi senyuman ramah jarang absen dari bibirnya, perlakuannya pun cukup baik, dan dia memiliki nilai-nilai yang bagus—kecuali di pelajaran Matematika dan Fisika. Jika saja Boboiboy tidak keluar dari OSIS di tahun kedua mereka, dia pasti sudah diangkat menjadi ketua OSIS saat ini dan membuat _fanbase_-nya bertambah besar. Padahal yang sekarang juga sudah besar.

Oh, Fang juga tak jauh berbeda. Dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang memiliki wajah tampan dan kesan misterius. Banyak gadis dibuat ingin tahu olehnya. Tingkah laku yang berhati-hati dan ucapan yang dingin namun menyimpan perhatian tersendiri membuat para gadis tertarik. Jika Boboiboy adalah Pangeran Sekolah yang Baik Hati, Fang adalah Pangeran Sekolah yang Dingin. _Fanbase_ dari keduanya sama besarnya, saling bersaing. Selalu mengunggulkan idola mereka masing-masing dan tak jarang berseteru. Kayak _fandom-war_ aja deh.

Dan para idola mereka pun tidak jauh berbeda. Masih suka bertengkar sekalipun sekarang lebih akrab daripada waktu SD. Mereka memasuki sekolah menengah pertama yang sama dengan Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya. Namun, mereka semua hanya bisa sekelas saat tahun pertama di sekolah ini. Di tahun kedua dan ketiga, semuanya dipecah ke kelas yang berbeda-beda. Walau begitu, kelimanya masih sering berkumpul bersama, baik waktu istirahat maupun di luar jam sekolah.

Biasanya, saat istirahat seperti ini Fang akan menuju kantin dan bersua bersama keempat sahabatnya (Fang tak akan mengakui kalau mereka sahabatnya, tentu), namun hari ini berbeda. Seorang teman sekelasnya memanggilnya, bilang bahwa ada yang ingin bertemu dengannya di ambang pintu kelas mereka.

Fang tidak kaget. Ia hanya mengerang pelan dan mengambil buku serta sebuah pulpen dari tasnya, sebelum menghampiri orang yang sudah menunggu di pintu kelas.

"Ayo ke perpus!" ujar Boboiboy semangat. Cengiran terpasang di wajahnya. Dan Fang harus pura-pura tidak menyadari segerombolan gadis yang berada di belakang Boboiboy, melirik sang idola dan dirinya secara bergantian. Dia harus pura-pura tidak peduli akan _deathglare_ yang dilancarkan gadis-gadis itu padanya.

Jika boleh berpendapat, Fang merasa bahwa _fangirls_ Boboiboy terlalu protektif. Padahal, mereka bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya penggemar yang setia mengikuti idolanya ke sana ke mari. Katanya, mereka sering menunggui Boboiboy keluar kelas juga. Terkadang, Fang bertanya-tanya, apa mereka langsung melesat dari kelas masing-masing begitu bel istirahat berbunyi atau malah tidak belajar sama sekali, demi menunggu Boboiboy keluar kelas?

Namun itu bukan urusannya, jadi ia tak pernah menanyakannya.

Mengabaikan pelototan para gadis itu, Fang berjalan terlebih dahulu meninggalkan kelasnya, juga mengabaikan seruan Boboiboy yang memintanya menunggu sebentar.

Boboiboy akhirnya bisa menyusulnya setelah seperempat jalan menuju perpustakaan (sepertinya ia meminta para penggemarnya untuk tidak mengikuti mereka). Saat itu pula, beberapa gadis menyapa Fang ceria. Tiap kali Fang membalas mereka, pasti akan terdengar jeritan tertahan. Boboiboy tiba-tiba memasang wajah masam yang membuat Fang bingung selama beberapa saat.

Ketika memasuki perpustakaan, suara bising yang dihasilkan setiap murid di sekolah mendadak senyap. Hanya ada beberapa orang yang menghuni ruangan sarat ilmu itu. Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy yang celingak-celinguk kebingungan ke sebuah tempat favoritnya di perpustakaan itu. Sebuah meja yang cukup untuk empat orang dan terletak agak di pojok.

"Nah, apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" Fang bertanya _to the point_ begitu mereka sudah duduk di meja itu.

Boboiboy menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Anu... yang induksi elektromagnet... aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya medan magnet menghasilkan listrik."

Fang mengangguk mengerti, berbagai hal sudah muncul di otaknya berkaitan dengan materi yang disebutkan Boboiboy. Ia kemudian membuka buku catatannya sendiri dan mulai menerangkan.

Boboiboy adalah pendengar yang baik. Ia mengangguk-angguk setiap Fang melemparkan pandangan "apa-kau-mengerti" padanya dan bertanya jika masih belum mengerti, bahkan terkadang meminta pengulangan. Fang tidak tahu kenapa, tapi dia mendapatkan kesabaran yang jarang ia punya saat mengajarkan Boboiboy.

Setelah materi itu selesai, Fang menyuruh Boboiboy mengerjakan latihan soal di buku paket fisika yang mereka pinjam dari perpustakaan. "Untuk menguji apakah kau mendengarkanku." Jawab Fang sekenanya saat Boboiboy protes diberi tugas itu.

Boboiboy hanya menggumam kesal dan tanpa kata lagi segera mengerjakan soal-soal itu.

Sambil menunggu pemuda itu selesai, Fang beranjak dari kursi, hendak mencari buku untuk dibaca atau dipinjam. Boboiboy memberinya pandangan bertanya begitu dia akan mengambil langkah pertama, yang Fang balas dengan gerakan menunjuk ke arah rak-rak buku. Pemuda yang identik dengan warna oranye itu mengeluarkan "hum" pelan dan mengangguk, kembali ke soal-soal yang ia kerjakan.

Sang pemuda berkacamata berjalan menjauhi meja mereka, menelusuri tiap buku di rak dengan iris violet gelapnya. Sudah menyiapkan beberapa judul buku yang dicarinya dalam pikiran. Hanya beberapa saat kemudian, ia sudah menemukan buku yang dicari.

"Sial..." gumamnya pelan.

Yap, sial. Karena buku itu terletak di rak yang lumayan tinggi, di luar jangkauannya.

Dia menghela napas kesal dan, setelah memastikan Boboiboy masih disibukkan dengan latihan soal juga pengunjung perpustakaan lain tidak melihat ke arahnya, Fang mulai berjinjit.

Tidak cukup, tangannya mulai menggapai, sebisa mungkin. Buku itu sudah lama ia incar dan sungguh, ia ingin membacanya. Tapi salahkan tubuh pendek dan petugas perpustakaan yang menaruh buku itu di rak yang tingginya nggak kira-kira, ia tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Setelah beberapa menit yang bagaikan beberapa jam, tiba-tiba Fang merasakan sebuah tubuh yang hangat menempel pada punggungnya, menekannya ke arah rak. Mata Fang membelalak dan dia kehabisan kata ketika sebuah tangan menggapai ke arah buku yang ia incar dengan mudah. Sial. Jangan bilang orang ini mengincar buku itu juga!

Benar saja, tangan itu mengambil buku incarannya. Fang melotot dan dia segera berbalik ke arah orang yang ada di belakangnya. Niatan untuk memberitahu orang itu bahwa Fang kan meminjam buku yang sama segera pupus begitu matanya bertemu pandang dengan iris _hazel_ Boboiboy.

"Heh, mengambil buku saja perlu bersusah payah." Ujar Boboiboy sambil menahan tawa. Pemuda itu menyerahkan buku di tangannya pada lelaki berkacamata yang wajahnya tampak memerah.

Wajah Fang memerah karena kesal dan malu sudah dibilang begitu. Apalagi ketika Boboiboy kelihatan berdiri tegak, seolah ingin menunjukkan pada Fang bahwa tinggi mereka berselisih besar.

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengambilnya, tahu." Desis Fang, tapi tetap menerima buku itu.

"Aku kan baik, jadi aku membantumu tanpa pikir panjang. Tidak mau bilang terima kasih?"

Fang mendelik. "Terima kasih."

"Yang ikhlas, dong. Kau ini, aku kan sudah membantumu." Boboiboy mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat emosi Fang semakin mendidih.

"Kau mengejekku, ya?!" seru Fang, namun ia masih memastikan agar suaranya tidak terlalu tinggi.

"He? Apa?"

Oh, Boboiboy, jangan pura-pura tidak bersalah begitu! "Kau, kau hanya ingin mempermalukanku dengan tindakanmu tadi, bukan? Sebenarnya aku sadar betul kalau aku lebih pendek darimu, tapi lalu apa?! Apa dengan begitu kau merasa hebat dan bisa melakukan hal seperti itu?!"

"Apa kau pikir aku mengambilkan buku itu untuk mempermalukanmu?" mata Boboiboy melebar, reaksi yang tidak diduga oleh Fang.

"Y-ya!" sembur Fang. "Kau ini sejak SD tidak pernah berubah! Selalu melakukan hal yang membuatku malu! Selalu ingin memperlihatkan kalau kau lebih dariku! Sebenarnya tanpa kau melakukan itu aku sudah tahu, sialan!"

Sebenarnya apa sih yang dikatakan bibirnya? Fang sendiri tidak mengerti. Tapi yang bisa ia pastikan, memang itu yang dirasakannya. Boboiboy melakukan banyak hal untuk mencemoohinya.

Namun, Boboiboy malah tampak geli. Ekspresi bingungnya segera diganti seringai dan pemuda itu buru-buru menutup mulut sebelum tawa lolos dari bibirnya.

"Hah? Kenapa kau tertawa?" seru Fang, urat kekesalan masih menghiasi dahinya.

Boboiboy malah meletakkan tangannya yang bebas ke sebelah pundak Fang, dan pemuda bersurai ungu itu terlalu kesal dan bingung untuk menepisnya.

"Fang, kau iri dengan tinggi badanku, ya?" ucap Boboiboy akhirnya.

Wajah Fang serasa merona lagi. "H-huh! A-apa maksudmu—"

"Habis kalau dilihat dari ucapanmu, tampaknya kau tidak terima aku lebih tinggi darimu." Boboiboy akhirnya menghentikan tawa kecilnya. Ia melirik ke sekeliling mereka, memastikan tidak ada yang mengawasi dan petugas perpustakaan tidak terusik dengan pembicaraan mereka yang mulai memanas. "Kau bahkan bilang aku ingin mempermalukanmu, pfft. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang tadi untuk mempermalukanmu."

Tiba-tiba, pemuda berambut hitam itu mendekat ke arah Fang, mengalungkan tangan yang tadinya hanya diletakkan di bahu ke lehernya, sementara tangan yang lain diposisikan di pinggang pemuda yang lebih pendek. Praktisnya, Boboiboy memeluk Fang sekarang.

"Apa—apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Fang, namun segera tertahan karena Boboiboy malah menekan wajah Fang ke dadanya. Apa-apaan coba?!

"Kalau aku ingin mempermalukanmu, aku akan melakukan ini di depan seluruh murid di sekolah. Kalau perlu menciummu sekalian." Ujar Boboiboy tepat di telinga Fang, membuat yang disebut belakangan merinding saat merasakan udara hangat menyapu cuping telinganya. "Namun, karena aku baik, untuk saat ini di perpustakaan saja dulu. Tadi kulihat ada dua orang penggemarmu di sini, mengawasi kita. Kau tidak keberatan bukan?"

Rasanya semua darah yang dimiliki Fang memutuskan untuk naik ke wajahnya, memerahkan pipinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dan, Fang bingung sekali. Kenapa dirinya merasa begitu gugup?

"Le-lepaskan!" Fang memberontak, namun tenaga Boboiboy ternyata cukup kuat sehingga ia tidak bisa lepas dengan mudah. Barulah, ketika ia menginjak kaki Boboiboy kuat-kuat, pemuda yang lebih tinggi melepas pelukannya.

Boboiboy berteriak tertahan karena kakinya diinjak namun malah tertawa lagi, dan ada semburat tipis di pipinya. "Harusnya kau lihat wajahmu. Hahaha! Merah sekali!"

Fang _facepalm_, sekalian menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang sudah merah dari pandangan Boboiboy. "Dasar berisik. Sudah, sana kerjakan lagi latihan soal yang kuberikan!"

"Sudah selesai kok. Eh, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan! Lain kali, kau jangan kege-eran. Aku tidak melakukan semua hal hanya untuk mempermalukanmu, tahu!"

Seolah tidak menghiraukan perkataan terakhirnya, Fang berjalan menuju meja dan memeriksa buku catatan yang tadi ditulisi Boboiboy. Dahinya mengernyit ketika melihat latihan soal yang baru diselesaikan temannya. "Cepat sekali..." gumamnya pelan.

"Bagaimana, jawabannya benar semua kan?" Boboiboy tersenyum bangga. Dia menghampiri Fang dan senyumnya makin melebar saat melihat wajah masam Fang yang masih dihiasi rona merah.

"Ya. Cih. Tuh, kan, kau bisa mengerjakannya kalau mau." Fang menyodorkan buku catatan itu kembali ke pemiliknya. Dia agak tidak ikhlas saat mengakuinya, tapi itulah kebenarannya.

"Yah, yang ngajarnya juga jauh lebih menarik daripada guru fisika kita. Wajar saja sih menurutku." Boboiboy mengangkat bahu, seolah merendahkan diri. Namun perkataannya dengan sukses membuat wajah Fang memerah pekat lagi.

"Apa sih—" Fang membuang muka.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tertawa geli. "Tuh kan, ge-er lagi."

"A-aku tidak—"

Perkataan Fang terpotong karena bunyi bel masuk tiba-tiba terdengar. Wajah Boboiboy memucat. Dia tetap berdiri di tempat saat Fang segera membereskan barang-barangnya di meja dan mendekat ke Boboiboy lagi. Begitu melihat wajah Boboiboy yang pucat, Fang menghela napas.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau pasti bisa mengerjakan ulangannya. Aku kan baru saja mengajarimu." Fang mengelus bahu Boboiboy dalam gerakan menenangkan, bukan mengejek seperti biasanya.

Lalu, terdengar suara perut yang cukup memalukan dan Boboiboy meringis.

"Em, bukan itu, Fang... tapi... aku lapar." Ujar pemuda itu kemudian. "Tadi tidak sempat makan apa-apa, aku langsung ke kelasmu dan mengajakmu ke sini."

Fang jadi ingin _headbang_ ke tembok. Apalagi ketika perkataan Boboiboy itu membuatnya sadar akan perutnya yang juga kosong sedari tadi. Buktinya, perutnya pun ikut berbunyi.

"Sialan. Ini salahmu. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh dalam pelajaran fisika sehingga harus memintaku mengajarimu, hah?! Aku juga lapar, tahu!" rutuk Fang kesal.

"Hah?! Kenapa pula kau bersedia mengajariku? Itu bukan salahku saja!" seru Boboiboy tak mau kalah.

Mereka akan memulai pertengkaran mereka yang biasa seandainya petugas perpustakaan yang sedang memastikan semua pengunjung kembali ke kelas masing-masing tidak menegur mereka.

"Hey, bel sudah berbunyi. Mau sampai kapan kalian di sini?" ujarnya.

Boboiboy dan Fang segera menutup mulut. Keduanya lalu mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera keluar dari perpustakaan, tentunya setelah Fang mengurus peminjaman bukunya terlebih dahulu. Saat mereka sedang memacu langkah agar dapat sampai ke kelas masing-masing sebelum guru mereka, Boboiboy angkat suara.

"Kau tahu, jika kau mau, itu, um..."

"Apa sih? Bicara yang jelas!" balas Fang dengan judes.

"Pulang sekolah, aku akan mentraktirmu coklat panas dan donat lobak merah. Kita bisa makan sama-sama di kedaiku. Sebagai, um, tanda terima kasih dariku karena kau sudah mengajariku hari ini... bagaimana? Eh, tapi hanya berdua saja! U-uangku tidak cukup kalau dengan yang lain juga—" kata Boboiboy dengan cepat, membuat Fang hampir tidak mengerti setengah dari apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Iya, iya. Pastikan donatnya ada minimal lima." Bibir Fang yang tadi melengkung kesal tiba-tiba menyeringai jahil.

"Hah?! Kau gila? Kau mau merampokku ya?"

"Kau sendiri kan yang bilang akan mentraktirku? Ah, Boboiboy, itu ada guru fisikamu!"

"Tapi—eh mana?! Sial!"

Keduanya memutuskan untuk menunda pertengkaran mereka dan berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mencapai kelas. Kelas mereka yang bersebelahan tinggal beberapa belokan lagi, terkutuklah sekolah yang begitu luas ini. Fang menarik tangan Boboiboy untuk melewati jalan pintas menuju kelas sekaligus agar tidak kelihatan guru Fisika tersebut. Untung saja bel sudah berbunyi, jadi mereka tidak diganggu oleh _fangirls_ yang biasanya berseliweran di koridor sekolah seperti ini dan mencegat mereka di jalan.

Syukurlah, mereka mencapai kelas lebih cepat dari guru fisika itu. Kelas Fang pun masih ramai karena ketiadaan guru. Mereka pun berpisah di sana, dan tumben-tumbennya Fang memberikan beberapa kata penyemangat pada Boboiboy yang membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut dan pandangan tidak terbaca. Saat melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Boboiboy, Fang merasakan hal yang aneh di hatinya, seperti... tidak rela.

Hari itu, Fang baru akan tahu nanti, tapi Boboiboy dapat mengerjakan ulangan fisikanya dengan mudah. Sesuatu yang sangat jarang terjadi.

* * *

.

~ FIN ~

* * *

**A/N :**

Ini apa... *menatap window Word dengan ekspresi blank*

Entahlah, saya Cuma ingin nulis fanfic dengan MiddleSchool!AU di dalamnya. Habis... saya merasa agak bersalah udah bikin mereka humu sejak kecil di fanfic saya sebelumnya, jadi... yah, saya buat mereka jadi agak gede di fic ini /kemudiandibuang. Dan, ya, saya punya headcanon: kalo udah gede nanti, Boboiboy bakal lebih tinggi dari Fang—wwww

Rencananya saya mau bikin trilogy dengan tema MiddleSchool!AU. BBBF tentu. Sudah kepikiran prompt-nya, tinggal ditulis aja... masalahnya, saya susah dapet mood nulisnya— /dzigh. Doakan saja supaya saya dapat merampungkan project ini! Kalau pun tidak... yah, ya sudah /maksudluthor

Kritik, saran, dan komentarnya mengenai fanfic ini akan sangat diapresiasi! Terima kasih jika kalian sudah mau membaca sampai sini! UwU

**Azu**


End file.
